


'they do it so well these days'

by spheeris1



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble, Piper POV, set during 'Tall Men With Feelings' // She’s not sure how they do it - go from accusations to comfort, from anger that burns hot to affection that warms the skin - but they do it so well these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'they do it so well these days'

~ ~

She’s not sure how they do it - go from accusations to comfort, from anger that burns hot to affection that warms the skin - but they do it so well these days.

Perhaps that is just another side-effect of being in prison, though… For all the time you have for self-reflection and regret and aching in all the worst ways, you just don’t have time to hold a fucking grudge anymore.

Alex still tosses out a joke instead of sentiment first and Piper is actually glad that some things never change - the tide will roll in, the sun will rise, and Alex Vause will always be the master of the clever quip.

But in the second it takes for humor to dissolve into something else - oh, right, that conversation they haven’t had yet - everything shifts and Alex is beside her now and Piper forgets about walking out that door eight or so years ago and it is _just_ like being 23 again and Alex knows her better than anyone ever will - or maybe ever could - and it just seems so natural to get over it.

Get over the wounds - illegal cash across borders, prison sentences, and old pains, get over the words they are not saying - ‘if I never met you, I wouldn’t be here now’; ‘if I never loved you, I wouldn’t have lost it all’, get over the fact that Alex really shouldn’t be this close and Piper shouldn’t want Alex this close at all - guilt is a cloud that Piper keeps pushing away and that’s a battle she is going to lose…

…but Alex’s palm is firm and kind along her back and Piper is torn between wanting to be held like a damn child and wanting to pepper Alex’s face with kisses like she did all across Europe, ages and ages ago…

And she’s not sure how they do it - come together so tenderly after hurting each other so badly - but there is an analogy out there about moths and flames and this moment is just another spark in a long list of fires between the two of them.

And they do this inferno so well these days.

(end)


End file.
